The increasing prevalence of mobile, hand-held, and touch screen consumer electronics (CE) devices has increased the ability of CE device users to communicate with each other. Present principles recognize that such CE devices may be further utilized in heretofore untaught ways and further developed for communication purposes, as well as be used to control other devices as described below.